O Final
by ItIsBrubs
Summary: Harry perguntou para si mesmo se um dia o sofrimento do Sonserino acabaria. Eles não eram amigos nem nada, mas os últimos acontecimentos o forçavam a passar mais tempo juntos do que costumava acontecer.
1. Capítulo I

#Capítulo I#

O Começo do Fim

- Harry! Vamos nos atrasar, acorda!

Ron pela terceira vez aquela manhã tentava, a todo custo, tirar Harry da cama. Tarefa muito difícil, pois Harry dormia como pedra, ainda mais depois de um final de semana badalado como tivera.

Badalado de coisas ruins, melhor deixar bem claro, pois fora chamado para mais uma audiência surpresa no Ministério e, como sempre, o assunto era o mesmo: a morte de Dumbledore, a atuação de Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy e sua insistência em dizer que as coisas estavam cada vez piores.

O Ministério não aceitava o que estava claro como água e a um palmo de distância de seus narizes. Harry alertara para o fato de que o Lorde das Trevas atacaria em breve e que, se eles não fizessem nada para impedir, seria avassalador e mortal, mas, o Ministério insistia que ele não estava em sua sã consciência e que estava mentindo descaradamente mais uma vez.

- Já vou! Já vou.

Com extremo mau humor, muito cansado e com sono, Harry se levantou e rumou para o banheiro. Tomou seu banho, penteou os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, se vestiu e foi para o Grande Salão ao lado de Ron.

Ao adentrar o local não viu nada de diferente, a não ser que Draco Malfoy estava com uma aparência péssima de quem não havia dormido nada. Seu corpo estava aparentemente cansado e envergado á mesa de refeições de sua Casa e seus olhos traziam grandes bolsas e olheiras.

Harry perguntou para si mesmo se um dia o sofrimento do Sonserino acabaria. Eles não eram tão amigos, mas os últimos acontecimentos o forçavam a passar mais tempo juntos do que costumava acontecer e o Grifinório estava percebendo suspeitas reações de seu corpo e de sua mente quando estava junto do Sonserino. Não sabia bem o que era. Só sabia que era bom.

Isso começara nas férias de inverno quando Draco fora levado á Toca para se esconder de Comensais que haviam tentado contra sua vida e a de sua mãe, Narcisa.

Harry, com um aperto no peito que não conseguia encontrar motivo, se lembrou do dia em que o loiro chegara lá e se lembrou também do estado lastimável em que ele se encontrava.

#Flash Back On#

_[i]Fazia extremo frio aquela noite e o céu parecia mais escuro que o normal, mas a casa pequena e aconchegante fazia com que esses detalhes passassem despercebidos. Sentado á escada, imerso em uma animada conversa com Gina e tomando uma boa xícara de chocolate quente, Harry sentia-se feliz apesar de tudo que lhe vinha acontecendo._

_Levantou-se em um salto e pediu a Gina que o esperasse ali mesmo, que iria à cozinha por um instante para reabastecer sua xícara de chocolate quente. A menina lhe deu um sorriso simpático e assentiu. Mesmo que Harry não tivesse pedido, ali ela teria ficado._

_Desceu as escadas e em pouco tempo estava no hall de entrada da Toca, fez menção de virar-se para ir para cozinha, mas, uma rajada de vento forte e frio lhe arrebatou o corpo, que, descoberto por conta da quentura da casa, sentia um leve queimar seguido de uma pequena sensação de ardência._

_Harry abraçou-se numa tentativa frustrada de manter-se quente, ouviu murmúrios vindo da sala e seguiu direto para lá. Não estava com um pressentimento muito bom e tinha medo de adentrar a sala e descobrir que mais um dos seus estivesse desamparado, ferido ou até mesmo morto._

_Com medo, mas sem escolha e levado por seu instinto heróico, Harry entrou correndo na sala encontrando uma roda de pessoas formadas em volta de um corpo. Ele não conseguiu ver quem era direito, mas, este estava mal, muito machucado._

_Aproximou-se e ao reparar no rosto branco e pálido á sua frente percebeu de quem se tratava: __Draco Malfoy._

_Harry levou um tremendo susto. Para ele, Draco estava em sua mansão, sentado á frente de sua lareira particular, tomando seu chá da noite e se preparando para dormir. Nunca na vida havia imaginado encontrá-lo daquele jeito._

_Malfoy estava inconsciente, com febre e muito sujo. Sua expressão facial era a de uma pessoa que acabara de lutar com alguém relativamente mais forte e que perdera para tal. Aparentava estar cansado e sua respiração saía com tanta dificuldade que Harry por um momento viu-se sem ar._

_- O que aconteceu? _ o Grifinório perguntou com a voz falha, chocado que estava._

_- Comensais da Morte o apunhalaram. Armaram uma emboscada para ele em sua própria casa quando ele e Narcisa tentavam fugir para Londres._

_A voz do saía cansada, como quem explica a mesma história por mais de uma vez e um pouco de 'pena' do garoto também enfeitava a voz, deixando-a um tanto triste e mole._

_- Comensais da Morte? Como assim? _ Harry não entendia e começava a se desesperar com a situação _ Por que ele e Narcisa estavam para fugir para Londres? O que __está acontecendo?_

_- Harry, não adianta se desesperar agora. _ tentou acalmá-lo _ Vá para cama, descanse e amanhã conversamos._

_- Nem pensar! _ o garoto dos olhos verdes ficara indignado com a sugestão. Como poderia dormir sabendo que havia um grave ferido ali e que algo muito estranho e terrível havia acontecido? _ Não vou pra cama. Quero saber o que aconteceu, quero ajudar. Olha o estado em que Malfoy se encontra!_

_- Molly cuide de Malfoy eu converso com ele._

_- Tudo bem, mas antes me ajude levar Malfoy lá para cima._

_ concordou, contudo, não pôde ajudar. Na briga que travou com um Comensal na mansão dos Malfoy, acabou caindo de uma altura significativamente alta e encontrava-se com ferimentos na coluna. Nada que um bom feitiço não resolvesse, mas por hora era melhor não se esforçar._

_- Eu o levo._

_Harry se prontificou e, sem esperar nenhum comentário, pegou o Sonserino no colo e se colocou a subir as escadarias com ele nos braços._

_Draco era muito leve e esguio, Harry se sentiu muito melhor em saber que o loiro estava sob sua proteção, onde ele tinha certeza que ficaria bem. Olhando para o rosto sem cor, Harry refletiu sobre tudo o que o garoto devia ter passado e de como suas emoções deveriam estar perdidas e confusas dentro de si. Teve pena de Draco._

_Ao depositá-lo na cama, Harry foi afastado por Molly que começou a cuidar de Malfoy._

_- Ele está bem. Só está sob o efeito de um sedativo. _ a baixa senhora garantiu ao ver o olhar preocupado do outro garoto._

_Sendo guiado para fora do quarto e levado novamente para a sala, Harry iniciou sua conversa com , parando brutamente ao lembrar-se de Gina, que o havia ficado esperando._

_- Ela entendeu que algo não estava certo quando você deu seu primeiro grito na sala e se retirou para seu quarto. Gina sabe quando deve deixar o caminho livre Harry._

_O garoto assentiu e, mais aliviado, votou ao assunto:_

_- Então quer dizer que Lucius Malfoy foi preso?_

_- Isso mesmo Harry. Os Dementadores o capturaram em sua casa esta manhã e o levaram direto para sua sela em Azkaban. Demorou demais para que isso acontecesse, mas, finalmente, a justiça foi feita._

_- Por isso que Draco e Narcisa __estavam fugindo?_

_- Momentos depois de Lucius ser preso, dois Comensais invadiram a mansão a mando do Lorde. Draco e Narcisa, naturalmente se desesperaram, e tentaram atacá-los. A ordem era para que dessem-lhes um aviso do Lorde, mas que, se necessário, os matassem..._

_Harry arregalou os olhos. Definitivamente não podia se confiar em um Comensal._

_-... e como eles reagiram, os dois Comensais os mantiveram por horas sob __cruciatus__, além de outros feitiços e agressões físicas. Quando os Comensais abandonaram a mansão, deixaram Draco inconsciente e acabado física e mentalmente e Narcisa completamente machucada, mas ainda consciente. Minutos depois eles voltaram e pegaram Narcisa arrumando as coisas para fugir para Londres, ela sabia que não teriam mais paz e que era questão de horas até o Lorde anunciar suas mortes. Os Comensais a capturaram e levaram-na. Só não fizeram isso com Draco bem... Acho que porque pensaram que ele já estava morto._

_Harry suspirou. Aquela história contada somente com os principais fatos parecia mais um roteiro de um filme de terror. Imaginou Draco morto e isso lhe doeu até no estômago._

_O Lorde mandara matá-los. Mandara matar os Malfoy, família do braço direito dele e isso só mostrava que, cada vez mais, o fim se aproximava e que seria o pior de todos. O Lorde realmente não estava para brincadeiras e se ele havia feito aquilo com os Malfoy, não queria nem pensar no que ele estaria planejando fazer aos outros._

#Flash Back Off#

- Para de encarar o Malfoy.

Harry acordou de seu devaneio se deparando com uma mão que se balançava em frente a seu rosto. Era Hermione. Eles agora estavam sentados á mesa com uma grande quantidade de comida de frente aos olhos. Harry estava sentado de maneira que Draco ficasse totalmente em seu campo de visão e o encarava descaradamente.

- Não o estou encarando Mione. _ se defendeu.

- Está sim _ interferiu Ron _ E por tempo demais se quer saber.

Ron e Hermione já haviam notado que Harry parecia meio fascinado por Malfoy. E isso não era de agora, era desde o dia em que o loiro chegara á Toca, desde que Harry soubera que seu pai estava em Azkaban e sua mãe nas mãos do Lorde.

Draco estava sozinho e Harry entendia bem como era passar por isso. O Sonserino, desde o começo das aulas, já não era mais o mesmo e sua mudança era quase palpável. Claro que ele não tinha mudado da água para o vinho, mas tinha sofrido mutações significantes e isso atraía, e muito, o 'testa rachada'.

- Ele me parece bem pior que nos outros dias. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? _ Harry perguntou em voz alta, só que, mais para si do que para os outros. Mas isso não impediu que o comentário viesse a ser discutido.

- Harry, a gente entende que você está preocupado com ele, mas, tenta esquecer um pouco. Você tem seus próprios problemas e ele tem o Snape para cuidá-lo.

- Eu não estou preocupado Mione...

- Não? _ Ron ralhou.

- Bem, um pouco.

- Tente não pensar nisso. Isso pode te faz...

- Vocês não entendem não é mesmo? _ Harry se exaltou _ Eu não me importo com ele por motivos pessoais. Importo-me com ele porque ele faz parte da Ordem agora e eu temo por todos deste posto.

- Fale mais baixo Harry! Não é prudente falar da Ordem por aqui. Esqueceu-se que o pessoal do Ministério está rondando o castelo?

- Desculpem –me. _ passou a mão pelos cabelos _ Mas é que vocês... Me tiram do sério ás vezes com essa história de que eu preocupo-me demais com o Malfoy.

Hermione e Ron nada disseram. Sabiam que seria em vão discutir com Harry, pois ele sempre usaria a Ordem para explicar o fato de que ficava tempo demais admirando Malfoy e preocupando-se com ele. E isso não era nada bom.

Passado a hora do café da manhã, todos partiram para suas respectivas salas.

As aulas voltaram a ser como no 5° ano, por isso eram chatas e sem emoção alguma. Os alunos somente faziam cópias e mais cópias de textos imensos e completamente fora do assunto que deveriam estar estudando, isso tudo a mando do Ministério, que queria ter certeza de que os assuntos durante a aula não fossem baseados nas 'mentiras' que muitos (lê-se Potter) estavam espalhando sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Estava tudo igual. A única diferença era que agora quem comandava as aulas era o próprio Cornélio.

McGonagall decidira não interferir na decisão do Ministério. Preferia acatar ás ordens estando perto de seus alunos do que não acatá-las, ser afastada do cargo e deixar seus queridos á mercê das loucuras do Ministério.

O que a aliviava e também aliviava a basicamente todos, era o fato de que a maioria estava apta para lutar e derrotar Dementadores das Trevas, Comensais da Morte e até o próprio Lorde, graças ao treinamento de Harry meses atrás.

Na sala, a aula era de poções e Harry já não se sentia mais nervoso nessa aula. E também já não odiava Snape tanto assim.

Snape havia se mostrado um homem no qual se podia confiar, Dumbledore confiava nele, Harry descobrira que ele era um dos espiões da Ordem então, não havia motivo para ir contra o professor de poções. Ele estava ali para ajudar e mostrara isso durante todas as férias, quando trouxe importantíssimas informações sobre o novo plano de Voldemort e começara a procurar formas de acabar com ele. Não podia falar os motivos que o levara a matar Dumbledore, disse que o momento de se esclarecer tudo chegaria, mas Harry e os outros não se importavam. Confiavam em Snape.

Snape pediu que formassem duplas, a aula era de Grifinórios e Sonserinos, então estes deveriam se sentar misturados. Cada dupla com um aluno de cada Casa. Harry prontamente se aproximou de Draco, este somente assentiu com um breve sinal e os dois se juntaram.

- Posso perguntar o por quê de ter a expressão tão cansada Malfoy?

- Não, não pode. _ Draco não tinha mais o desdém ao falar, tinha apenas um cansaço. Uma voz de quem não quer ser incomodado.

- Seria melhor se você colocasse para fora o que está te afligindo.

Harry queria a todo custo que o Sonserino lhe dissesse o que estava errado, mas sabia que seria difícil, pois ele ainda era um Malfoy.

- Potter, para com essa mania de querer ajudar todo mundo. Isso me cansa e você sabe que não pretendo 'abrir meu coração pra você'. Apenas cale a boca e misture os ingredientes no caldeirão sim?

Malfoy se exaltou chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Hermione lançou um olhar de reprova fulminante para Harry, mas ele fingiu que não viu. Snape, que sabia bem a situação em que Potter e Malfoy se encontravam (altas tensões), tentou não se irritar com o murmurinho que a sala fez após a frase proferida por Malfoy. Este, por sua vez, queria que a aula acabasse naquele instante, que ele pudesse ir para seu dormitório nas masmorras, se afundar em um sono profundo e esquecer todo aquele pesadelo que estava vivendo.

Ele estava especialmente irritado e com medo aquele dia, não tinha ninguém para conversar e nunca aceitaria a ajuda que Potter lhe estava oferecendo. Ele era um Malfoy. Passaria por aquela fase ruim muito bem sozinho.

Harry não entendeu muito bem o motivo de o loiro ter se portado daquela forma, mas não deu bola. Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele.

No meio da aula, Goyle, que estava fazendo dupla com Ron, ao se levantar desajeitadamente de sua carteira, se esbarrou no braço de Malfoy, fazendo este derrubar uma grande colher de sangue de morcego em suas vestes.

Malfoy o mirou com um olhar assassino. Seu dia estava sendo péssimo desde a hora em que levantara, Potter já havia lhe enchido as paciências e agora era obrigado a passar por aquilo. Ele poderia simplesmente ter xingado o colega de Casa e ter feito um feitiço para limpar a bagunça, mas, não foi o que ele fez.

- Aonde vai ?

- Vou para meu dormitório professor _ trincou os dentes _ Vou trocar minhas vestes.

- Não seria mais prudente que o senhor fizesse um simples feitiço de limpeza ?

A voz de Snape, como sempre, estava arrastada e sem uma gota de emoção. Malfoy deixou que as palavras soassem seu ouvido e o irritassem mais, ele precisava, mais do que nunca, de coragem para por em prática o que estava pensando em fazer.

- Não professor. Eu _preciso_ ir para meu dormitório.

Harry que estava a seu lado, se quisesse, poderia pegar a ira do Sonserino com a mão. Agora tinha certeza de que Malfoy estava pior do que todos os outros dias e resolveu interferir.

- Professor deixe-o ir.

A voz soou com medo. Harry sabia que Malfoy estava entrando em estágio profundo de irritação e que isso fazia com que o Sonserino enlouquecesse.

Na Toca, dias depois de ter chego, Malfoy teve um desses ataques. Ele não estava acostumado com aquela vida e, com isso, estava arrecadando grandes tensões emocionais.

Harry ainda se lembrava bem daquele dia.

#Flash Back On#

_- Eu não agüento mais. Eu não agüento mais._

_Malfoy repetia baixinho aquelas palavras para si mesmo. Fazia duas semanas que estava na Toca. Duas semanas que seu pai havia sido capturado. Duas semanas que sua mãe se tornara escrava do Lorde das Trevas. E nada disso parecia ter fim, parecia estar se resolvendo ou pelo menos se amenizando, muito pelo contrário, piorava a cada dia._

_O Sonserino não estava acostumado àquela vida que estava levando. Dividia o quarto com Harry e Ron, dormia em uma simples cama ao lado da janela, tinha que dividir o banheiro, acordava cedo e dormia tarde. A refeição não era de se reclamar, mas, não era digno de ser degustado por ele. Ele merecia muito mais, estava acostumado a alta gastronomia e aquilo que lhe era servido não chegava nem perto. Em sua mansão nunca tivera exposto a nenhuma daquelas situações e estava sendo difícil para ele se acostumar._

_Não conversava com ninguém ali residente. Só trocava algumas palavras com Potter quando este lhe insistia muito, e isso o aborrecia; conversava também com Snape quando, uma vez por semana, vinha lhe visitar e ficar a par dos assuntos da Ordem._

_Malfoy estava mal, mas não reclamava em voz alta. Sabia que se não fosse por aqueles 'pobres e mestiços' ele estaria morto, ou no mínimo sendo escravizado pelos Comensais do Lorde das Trevas. O negócio era tentar se acalmar e tentar levar a situação o melhor possível. Ele, até então conseguiu, mas, um dia surtou de vez._

_Ele e Harry estavam sozinhos, por algum motivo. Harry estava na cozinha preparando um chá e Malfoy no banho._

_Ao adentrar o box do chuveiro, Malfoy se deparou com algo que lhe embrulhou o estômago e lhe foi a gota d'água. Havia poção de barbear por toda extensão da pia e ele logo atribuiu àquela imundice á Ron._

_Era um motivo bobo, ele reconhecia, mas, por sua ira acumulada, sentiu toda a raiva e desespero que estava dentro de seu corpo, corroendo cada pedacinho de bom senso e começou a gritar e a chorar copiosamente quebrando tudo que estava ao alcance de sua visão._

_Harry ouviu o estrondo de algo se quebrando e foi direto ao banheiro, sabia que aquilo só podia ser obra do Sonserino._

_Chegando ao batente da porta, Harry teve um choque com o que viu: Malfoy estava jogado ao chão, o box do chuveiro estava estilhaçado e a mão do loiro ensangüentada._

_Num movimento automático e de puro instinto, Harry se abaixou para ampará-lo, mas quando ameaçou tocá-lo fora surpreendido por um de seus ataques de fúria._

_- Não me toque! Não me toque Potter! Some daqui, não chegue perto._

_Os gritos estridentes que invadiram-lhe o ouvido, fez com que Harry deduzisse que o loiro estava demasiado mal e, mesmo contra a vontade dele, o pegou no colo e o tirou do banheiro._

_Malfoy se debatia em seu colo. Ele estava completamente nu, mas isso não parecia ser detalhe para se preocupar. Harry o depositou na cama enquanto murmurava palavras que o acalmassem._

_- Calma Draco, vai ficar tudo bem, calma. _ o Grifinório o abraçava a força agora, temendo que ele pudesse se machucar mais._

_Mas o Sonserino parecia não lhe dar ouvidos e continuava a se debater e a tentar socar Harry de qualquer maneira._

_Minutos depois, vencido pelo cansaço, Malfoy parou. Com os olhos vermelhos e muito inchados e com o corpo ainda nu cedeu e deixou-se relaxar no colo de Harry._

_- Draco?_

_Ele apenas suspirou, dando sinais de que não tentaria nada contra a vida do Grifinório que, apertou ele em seus braços tentando passar toda a segurança que ele sabia que estava em falta no loiro._

_Aquilo era estranho para eles. Malfoy nunca pensara que perderia o controle perto de Potter e que, por sua ajuda, se acalmaria e voltasse ao estágio de 'nada aconteceu'. Harry compartilhava do mesmo sentimento. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que um dia presenciaria uma cena tão triste como aquela, onde o personagem principal fosse Malfoy. E muito menos que o confortaria em seus braços._

_Harry voltou a deitá-lo na cama, Draco se virou para o lado dele e ousou olhar-lhe diretamente nos olhos._

_- Não queria ter perdido o controle. Não perto de você. _ sua voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível, ele estava esgotado e não seria bom que ele se alterasse mais._

_- Não se deixe abater por isso. _ Harry lhe sorriu _ Conte-me o que aconteceu._

_O loiro o fitou e ponderou se contava ou não ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu os motivos que o levara a agir de forma tão enlouquecida e insana. Decidiu por contar. Havia se humilhado e sua explicação dos fatos faria por amenizar o constrangimento escondido, mas existente._

_- Tenho ataques de fúria. Ninguém nunca soube, pois eu sempre fui muito controlado. Mas hoje... _ ele suspirou _ Hoje não pude controlar e acabei fazendo besteira._

_Aquele Malfoy que estava à frente de Harry não se parecia nenhum pouco com o que ele conhecia. Tinha a expressão calma agora, estava admitindo suas fraquezas e tinha um ar tão vulnerável que a vontade que Harry tinha era de tomá-lo novamente nos braços e niná-lo, dizer para ele que tudo estaria bem no final. Apesar de sofrido, Harry gostava mais __deste__ Malfoy._

_- Por que você se exaltou tanto? _ Harry se aproximou dele com um quite trouxa de primeiros socorros e passou a curar-lhe a mão ferida._

_- Sabe que este não é o mundo a que estou acostumado... Está sendo demais para mim._

_Malfoy proferia as palavras de maneira lenta e cansada, denunciando seu verdadeiro estado. Estava encantado com a delicadeza de Potter ao tratar de seu ferimento e, por um momento, deixou-se levar por aqueles grandes olhos verdes que o encaravam._

_- As coisas poderiam estar melhores se você se abrisse com alguém além de Severus. Os trouxas acreditam neste tipo de coisa, de desabafar maus sentimentos, frustrações e tudo o que nos aflige. Deveria tentar._

_- Ah claro. E quem você me sugere? Granger? Projeto de Wesley? Hagrid?_

_- Não. Sugiro que se abra comigo. Sou capaz de entendê-lo, acredite._

_Malfoy se obrigou a dar uma risadinha e nada respondeu. Aguardou que Harry lhe terminasse o curativo e lhe desse uma poção para acalmar e tirar a dor. A última coisa que se lembrara era de Harry lhe cobrindo com um lençol de seda branca e logo em seguida seguindo para o banheiro, dar um jeito em sua bagunça._

#Flash Back Off#

- Não se meta Potter! _ Malfoy gritou mais uma vez entre dentes cerrados ao perceber que toda sala olhava diretamente para ele.

Harry o ignorou fazendo mais uma vez para Snape deixá-lo ir. Snape por sua vez, entendia o medo de Potter, ele ficara sabendo do pequeno problema de Malfoy e não queria ver seu aluno preferido passar por maus bocados diante de toda a escola.

- Pode ir . _ declaro por fim.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Potter! _ ele voltou a gritar. Sua ira tomando proporções incalculáveis.

- Vá de uma vez Malfoy! _ Harry pediu com aflição _ Vá.

Malfoy sacou a varinha. Não iria receber ordens de um criado trouxa 'testa rachada' metido a herói. Snape percebeu o perigo que Draco representava para o resto da turma lendo sua mente, ele queria azarar Potter por algum motivo que não ficava claro. Sua mente estava uma bagunça, ele estava confuso e fora de si. Precisava descontar sua ira em alguém.

- Abaixem-se todos _ Snape ordenou, recebendo de volta gritos de espanto e medo dos outros alunos _ Draco, abaixe sua varinha.

- Não! _ mirou na direção de Harry _ _Cruciatus._

A sala se desesperou e por sorte Harry conseguiu escapar do ataque. Malfoy mandou que todos saíssem da sala enquanto se postava na frente da mesma, liberando a porta.

- Saiam! Não quero ninguém aqui. Não quero ninguém presenciando a morte de Potter!

- Saiam logo! _ Harry gritou.

- Harry isso é loucura! Venha pra fora agora!

- Saia Hermione! Saia!

Gritos e choros de desespero tomavam conta dos corredores das Masmorras agora. Com um ataque certeiro, Malfoy expulsou Snape de sua própria sala e este, sabendo que Harry se cuidaria muito bem, foi atrás de ajuda.

- Draco vamos conversar.

- Não me chame assim! Não lhe dou o direito!

- Está bem _ falou com cuidado _ Malfoy, você está igual àquele dia lembra? Lá na Toca. Deixa-me sanar essa sua dor, deixa eu te ajudar...

- Você não quer me ajudar Potter, ninguém quer! Você não tem por que fazer isso, não se meta em assuntos que não são seus!

Harry, aos poucos, ia se aproximando de Draco. Este, sempre gritando e tentando lhe ferir com algum feitiço, ora recuava ora dava atenção a Harry. Fora da sala de aula, Snape, McGonagall e Cornélio esperam ansiosos por algum sinal dos dois alunos, mas o que ouviam eram somente os altos gritos descontrolados de Malfoy.

- Malfoy _ Harry deu um passo _ se você me der sua varinha nós podemos conversar. _ mais um passo _ Já fizemos isso uma vez, lembra? Deu certo aquele dia na Toca e pode dar certo hoje de novo.

- Não sei Potter... _ a voz de Draco saiu quase num sussurro. Ele estava fora de si e Potter, com seu maldito poder de lhe falar coisas que o acalmavam, estava conseguindo fazer ele mudar de ideia sobre como seguir.

- Vamos... Você consegue.

- Não!

- Para de ser infantil Malfoy! Não é por que você tem alguns problemas que pode sair por aí agindo como louco! Não há motivo!

- Você não sabe de nada 'testa rachada'. Você não sabe o que está acontecendo!

- Então me conta, desabafa! Mas para de agir de modo tão irresponsável!

Draco se lembrou dos motivos que o levara a tal estágio de insanidade aquele dia e desabou, caiu ao chão chorando a plenos pulmões e Harry foi a seu encontro.

- Ele fugiu de Azkaban... Ele está atrás de mim agora...

- Quem?

- Ele quer me matar...

- Pelo amor de Merlim Malfoy, de quem você está falando?

- Lucio... _ ele sussurrou

Harry estava com um medo avassalador, mas não mostraria isso para o Sonserino. Estava muito perto dele agora e ele dava sinais de que desmaiaria logo, não estava agüentando mais, então era tudo questão de tempo.

Aproveitando o momento em que Malfoy parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, com o olhar triste e longe além de vermelhos e inchados, Harry o desarmou, atirando sua varinha para longe, o deixando a sua mercê.

- Ele vai me matar, vai me matar...

Malfoy agora não se parecia em nada com o que, até poucos minutos, estava ameaçando a vida de Harry. Agora estava encolhido no chão da sala, chorando e mostrando todo o medo que tinha.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de dele e o cobriu com seu corpo.

- Ele não vai te fazer nada. Eu te prometo.

Harry se sentiu invadido por um sentimento de proteção que há muito vinha sentindo quando estava perto de Draco. Uma mistura de dever em cuidá-lo com algo que o apertava o coração deixavam claro para ele que Draco, agora, era o maior motivo que ele tinha para não largar tudo e desistir. Ele não aguentava mais ver o Sonserino daquele jeito e decidira por um fim a tanto sofrimento.

Nesse momento a sala fora invadida pelos professores, que logo vieram ao encontro dos alunos. Cornélio lançou um feitiço sedativo em Draco e ele fora encaminhado para a enfermaria, acompanhado por Snape.

Harry ficou na sala para ajudar a professora McGonagall a arrumar a bagunça. Ron e Hermione também ficaram, a última, com medo de ouvir de Harry os motivos que levaram Draco a agir daquele jeito.

- Potter o que o lhe falou? _ a voz da professora transbordava preocupação e, como Hermione, temia ouvir a resposta.

- Lucius fugiu de Azkaban e agora está atrás dele.

Harry falou sem rodeios, aquele assunto dispensava qualquer enrolação. Tinham mais um problema agora com Lucius solto por aí e ameaçando a vida do filho. Este era mais um sinal de que o Lorde das Trevas logo daria seu cheque-mate.

____

Assim:

É a minha primeira fanfic [DRARRY]

É a primeira fanfic que eu posto aqui - (to apanhando horrores pra aprender a usar esse site ¬¬')

Espero comentários *-* e também a opinião sincera de quem ler. É importante pra mim.

Atualização em +/- sete dias =D

____

Bhruunaa.


	2. Capítulo II

#Capítulo II#

"Nunca vou te abandonar#

- Eu me recuso a acreditar em tais palavras. Meus Dementadores nunca deixariam Lucius escapar de Azkaban! É impossível!

Cornélio não aceitava a ideia de que Lucius havia fugido e, muito menos, que ele havia feito isso com a ajuda do Lorde das Trevas. Ele estava bravo e olhava feio para Harry que ainda se encontrava na sala de Snape.

- E que o senhor sugere que ele fez? _ Harry desafiou.

- Olha aqui seu moleque _ lhe apontou o dedo _ a história toda deve ser invenção da cabeça desse moleque também. Desde que as aulas começaram ele deu sinais de não estar bem emocionalmente. Deve ter tido algum tipo de surto e passou a acreditar nessa maluquice que ele mesmo inventou.

- Cornélio, não creio que seja invenção dele. Malfoy nunca foi...

A professora não completou sua frase, pois Cornélio no instante em que ele começara falar, a interrompeu. Disse que cuidaria pessoalmente do caso e que se fosse paranóia de Malfoy, o que ele tinha certeza que era, o mandaria para um sanatório.

- Sanatório? O senhor é quem deveria ir para um!

- Harry se controle.

- Não me peça para me controlar Ron. Esse cara é quem está louco! _ olhou para o Ministro _ Será que o senhor não vê que isto está acontecendo porque nós não estamos fazendo nada para combater as Trevas? O tempo que todos vocês do Ministério estão perdendo com a inútil tentativa de abafar o caso perante os outros bruxos, é o tempo que Voldemort está usando para reunir seus Comensais e destruir tudo!

Harry estava vermelho de tanta raiva. Cornélio simplesmente não podia mais fingir que nada estava acontecendo, não podia mais atribuir à loucura os fatos que os garotos contavam.

- Não vou discutir esses assuntos com você Potter! McGonagall _ chamou _ Você ficará á frente da diretoria esta semana. Hoje mesmo partirei para o Ministério para saber se o que esse moleque anda dizendo é verdade. Snape, por favor, controle seu afilhado e tome conta para que ele não se porte mais desta maneira.

Os professores apenas concordaram enquanto viam um furioso Cornélio passar pela porta da sala em direção a diretoria. O novo diretor pegou alguns papéis, vestiu o paletó e colocou o chapéu, aparatando para o Ministério logo em seguida.

Ainda na sala, McGonagall, Snape e o trio de ouro, não disfarçavam o alívio de terem uma semana de paz longe do irresponsável Cornélio. Precisavam agir rápido e aproveitar a semana de ausência do Ministro, caso quisessem de alguma forma se prepararem para a última batalha com Voldemort. O que estava ficando cada vez mais próxima já que Lucius havia escapado de Azkaban.

Na enfermaria, Pansy, Goyle e Crabble estavam sentados nas cadeiras a espera de notícias sobre o Sonserino. Pansy quase não se aguentava mais. Estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o que deixava claro que estivera chorando pelo loiro.

Goyle e Crabble pareciam indiferentes ao que estava acontecendo, mas, no fundo sabiam que estavam preocupados, talvez até mais que Pansy. Queriam saber logo como ele estava, quando sairia dali.

Ao contrário do que toda Hogwarts pensava sobre os Sonserinos, eles tinham sim, um senso de lealdade, cumplicidade e fidelidade imensos e isso se provava com o fato de que Draco fazia parte da Ordem agora e nenhum deles se importavam. Ele sempre fora, era e sempre seria um Sonserino aos olhos dos amigos.

Eles sabiam o que passavam em suas casas e perante a sociedade com os fatos e boatos de seus pais serem Comensais da Morte. Sabiam qual era o preço de se viver sempre em perigo, com medo de qualquer coisa der errado e o Lorde vir e acabar com tudo.

Muitos estavam predestinados a continuar o caminho começado pelos pais: tornar-se Comensal, receber a Marca e lutar pelo lado das Trevas. Muitos não queriam esse caminho e buscavam, ás escondidas, formas e alternativas de se livrar de tal profecia e partirem a lutar pelo lado da Luz, pelo lado do bem. Isso os deixava confusos e eles precisavam do apoio um do outro. Por isso eram tão unidos.

O que acontecera com Draco na aula de poções só servira para que eles se vissem mais desorientados do que nunca. Saber que Lucius, o próprio pai de Draco poderia estar ameaçando a vida do filho e estar espalhando o medo novamente fora de Azkaban os deixavam em alerta. Os faziam pensar em como as coisas seriam dali para frente, se os seus pais agiriam da mesma forma, se estavam seguros... O medo era um sentimento permanente.

Pansy, que era uma garota meiga e inteligente que apenas usava uma máscara para sobreviver em Hogwarts, meses atrás havia conversado com Dumbledore, antes de ele morrer. Queria sair de sua Casa, ir para qualquer uma, mas não mais residir em Sonserina. Não estava mais aguentando a pressão que se fazia insuportável graças à última batalha que estava chegando, queria se ver livre de tudo aquilo.

Acatando os conselhos do antigo diretor, Pansy continuou na Casa. Seus pais eram Comensais e queriam que ele se tornasse uma. Dumbledore sugeriu que ela suportasse mais um pouco e que mudasse de lado quando as coisas realmente saíssem controle, quando tudo realmente estivesse chegando ao fim.

Agora ela entendia bem o porquê. Draco havia se rebelado contra o Lorde, falhara em sua missão de matar Dumbledore, não recebera a Marca e, ainda por cima, se juntara a Ordem. Tudo estava indo de mal a pior para ele. Tinha ataques se fúria, como o que tivera horas antes, era alvo declarado do Lorde das Trevas e agora tinha até seu pai contra si.

O melhor era realmente esperar o momento certo e não dizer nada a ninguém.

Draco abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu que estava deitado em um dos leitos da ala hospitalar. Tentou forçar a mente a se lembrar do que havia acontecido, do motivo o que o levara a acabar ali, mas, a única coisa que se lembrou foi de Potter lhe prometendo que Lucius não lhe faria nada.

Queria se lembrar do porquê de Potter ter lhe dito aquilo, mas qualquer esforço era em vão. Não se recordava de nada além disso.

- Draco! _ Pansy, que tinha os olhos mais alegres por vê-lo 'bem', correu para perto da cama do Sonserino e lhe abraçou de leve. Só para mostrar que estava ali e que ele não estava sozinho como, certamente, pensara.

- Pansy... O que aconteceu?

Draco falava com dificuldade. O feitiço sedativo que Cornélio havia conjurado nele não havia perdido seu efeito totalmente e ele se sentia flutuar.

- Não se lembra de nada?

- Goyle... Você aqui? _ esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

- Sim. Crabble também está. Ficamos muito preocupados Draco, você nos deu um grande susto.

- Eu estou bem agora. Só quero saber o que aconteceu comigo.

- Primeiro você surtou, começou a gritar, expulsou todo mundo da sala e ficou sozinho com o Potter...

Pansy contava para Draco o que havia se passado, tendo deste uma atenção extrema. Gesticulava com os braços enquanto contava e seus olhos iam se enchendo de lágrimas de novo. Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala e interrompeu o que, para Draco, estava sendo uma interessante estória.

- Chega de informações sim, Srta. Parkinson? Vejo que já recobrou a consciência Sr. Malfoy, isso é muito bom!

Madame Pomfrey estava animada em ver Malfoy, de certa forma, bem. O Sonserino estava inconsciente há mais de cinco horas e ela pensava que o 'descanso' demoraria mais.

- Sei que querem ficar com o Sr. Malfoy, mas devo pedir que se retirem. _ ela olhou para os três com bondade _ Preciso fazer alguns exames nele, ver se está realmente tudo bem... Se tudo estiver em ordem hoje mesmo ele deixa o hospital.

Mesmo contrariados, os três deixaram a enfermaria. Passando pelo corredor que os levariam para as masmorras, encontraram-se com uma expressão de pura preocupação e cansaço. Era Harry Potter.

O Grifinório, desde a discussão com o Ministro, ficara ocupado em resolver com os amigos e os professores como as coisas deveriam andar dali para frente com a ausência de Cornélio e não tivera tempo para ir a ala hospitalar saber de Malfoy.

Quando as coisas se resolveram ele saiu correndo da sala de Snape e correu para as masmorras, imaginando que o Sonserino já estivesse por lá.

- Potter?

- Parkinson... _ Harry parou, se curvou para frente e apoiou as mãos no joelho. Precisava respirar.

- O que quer? _ perguntou um Crabble desconfiado.

- Quero saber como Malfoy está. Ele já voltou para seu quarto? Quero vê-lo, quero saber se está bem, quero conversar com ele...

- Calma Potter, fale devagar _ Pansy pediu _ Draco ainda não foi liberado do hospital...

- Como não? _ ele gritou.

Harry sentiu o coração parar. Já fazia tempo que o loiro estava lá e ainda não havia sido liberado. Pensando que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido, encostou-se à parede e se deixou cair ao chão.

Aquela crise que o loiro tivera fora a pior que Harry já presenciara, com certeza ele estava mal. Harry não queria nem pensar no que faria se algo acontecesse com Malfoy. Durante o tempo em que passara na companhia dele havia aprendido a entendê-lo, a suportá-lo... Não queria perdê-lo. Não agora que tinha quase certeza que doara seu coração. Não agora que precisava de uma razão para continuar lutando.

- Potter? Potter? _ Pansy se abaixou a seu lado.

- Por quê? Por quê? Eu disse para ele lá na Toca que ele não deveria vir para a escola esse ano, que ele deveria ficar lá escondido, que coisas horrorosas iriam acontecer... Eu disse! Mas ele não me ouviu... Ele não me ouviu.

- Potter, deixe de ser patético. Draco está bem. _ Crabbe sentenciou. Não gostava de ver demonstrações de sentimentos daquele tipo.

- Onde ele está?

- Na enfermaria ainda... Talvez saia de lá hoje.

- Oh, obrigada!

Harry correu o máximo que pôde, mas, quando chegou à ala hospitalar, não teve permissão para ver o loiro. Frustrado, ele voltou para a Torre da Grifinória. Precisava pensar e descansar... Amanhã resolveria o que fazer.

Na enfermaria, Draco recebera a informação de que Harry havia ido lhe ver e deixou-se ficar feliz com isso. Muitos acontecimentos tortuosos o estavam deixando louco, mas o fato de que Potter mostrava preocupação com ele desde que chegara á Toca, o deixava com uma ponta de esperança, uma sensação de que nem tudo estava perdido.

Há muito Harry deixara de ser seu inimigo. Não eram amigos, mas não compartilhavam mais o sentimento do ódio, do rancor ou da inveja, apenas se ocultavam um para o outro como se tivessem medo de perceber o que a sua relação se tornara de verdade.

Draco tinha ciência de que, quando tinha seus ataques de fúria, era uma ameaça a quem estivesse por perto e sempre que isso acontecia era Potter quem estava lá. Era Potter que suportava sua ira, quem ele queria matar, onde ele queria descontar toda a raiva e frustração que vinha se aglomerando dentro de seu peito e ele tinha medo de que, por essa tremenda falta de sorte, Potter pensasse que tudo continuava como antes. Draco tinha medo de que Harry pensasse que ele ainda o odiava. Isso era mentira. Draco não sabia o que sentia exatamente, só tinha a plena certeza de que era algo bom e bonito.

Queria passar mais tempo ao lado do Grifinório, como faziam quando estavam na Toca, quando ele estava bem mentalmente, mas esse era um luxo que ele não teria mais, ainda mais agora, com Lucius á solta atrás de si e com o Lorde das Trevas em ação.

#Flash Back On#

_Sentado em uma cadeira na varanda, Draco lia um livro com muito pouco interesse. Mais uma vez havia ficado sozinho com Harry e, como estava acostumado, não se importava mais. Olhando para um ponto qualquer a sua frente, reparou um vulto seguido de um perfume que ele muito gostava e que reconheceria em qualquer parte do mundo. Era Harry que, trazendo consigo um travesseiro de penas de ganso e se deitando no chão, vinha lhe fazer compan__hia._

_Harry, como se fingisse que o loiro não estava ali, olhava para o céu e se maravilhava com azul imenso a cima de sua cabeça. Era tudo tão lindo que, por meros e felizes momentos, ele se esquecia de tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo._

_- O que está fazendo Potter?_

_- Estou pensando._

_- Pensando em quê?_

_- Hmm... Vejo que estamos progredindo Malfoy. Você não está mais sendo grosseiro e está conversando civilizadamente comigo... Isso é bom _sorriu o dos olhos verdes._

_- Não comece com suas gracinhas Potter! Eu só estou intediado e você é o único aqui, então..._

_- Certo, certo..._

_- Então?_

_- Então o quê?_

_- No que está pensando?_

_- Ah! Estou pensando em como vai ser minha vida quando tudo isso acabar. Se vou me tornar auror, se vou encontrar alguém legal, se vou me casar... Essas coisas..._

_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Draco sentiu-se triste. Queria pensar no futuro e fazer planos, assim com Potter, mas sabia que seu futuro era incerto e que, mesmo que saísse ileso de tudo isso, ninguém iria querê-lo._

_- Por que se calou de repente?_

_- Nada._

_- Como assim nada? Conta pra mim. O que você está pensando?_

_- Estou pensando em como você fica patético fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Ficar pensando no futuro não vai te levar a nada Potter, o presente é o que realmente importa._

_- Você não está pensando isso... Eu tenho certeza!_

_- Está lendo mentes agora Potter?_

_- Não. Deixo essa tarefa para o 'morcegão'. Seus olhos não mentem... Eles perdem o brilho quando o assunto é o que acontecerá no dia em que tudo voltar a ser como era: Feliz._

_Draco hesitou. Não sabia o que responder e sentia-se despido quando tinha esse tipo de conversa com Harry, não entendia como o Grifinório metido a herói podia conhecê-lo tão bem. Pensou por um momento e resolveu abrir o jogo com o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu._

_- Está certo Potter. Tenho um medo mortal desse assunto. _ abaixou a cabeça. Por instantes achou que uma pequena formiga, que caminhava abaixo de seu corpo, era mais interessante do que encarar aquelas orbes esmeraldas._

_- Por que motivo?_

_- Potter, você está me dizendo que está pensando em encontrar alguém legal, se casar e todas essas coisas... Meu pai está preso, minha mãe é escrava do Lorde, eu não sou ninguém mais... Você tem chance de reconstruir sua vida, agora eu, eu não tenho mais nada. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que irá acontecer comigo... Morro de medo do futuro._

_Harry encarou Malfoy e percebeu que este ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Apoiando-se nos joelhos e ficando de frente para o loiro, Harry pegou em seu queixo e fez com que ele levantasse o rosto, encarou profundamente aqueles olhos acinzentados e por segundos viu-se perdido neles._

_- Não precisa ter medo do futuro._

_- Você diz isso porque é o Harry-Sou-Santo-Potter. Se estivesse no meu lugar saberia do que estou falando._

_Draco tentou baixar a cabeça novamente, mas Harry impediu. Queria que o Sonserino ouvisse bem as palavras que ele iria proferir agora._

_- Não precisa ter medo de ficar sozinho, se é isso que está te afligindo. Nunca vou te abandonar._

_Aquela palavras adentraram os ouvidos do Sonserino e bailaram felizes por todo seu corpo. Por algum motivo, ele confiava nas palavras de Potter._

#Flash Back Off#

Longe dali, precisamente onde Cedric Digory fora morto por Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy esperava a vinda do Lorde das Trevas.

A noite estava escura e fria, o orvalho que cobriam a pouca vida verde que continha ali estava congelado, apesar da estação quente que fazia no momento. Lucius estava impaciente, nervoso e com certo receio de que sua atuação com Draco não agradasse ao Lorde, mas não demonstraria fraqueza.

Ele havia trocado a vida de seu filho pela sua própria e não voltaria atrás com o Lorde, iria até o fim. Ajudaria o Lorde a acabar com a Ordem, tomar conta do que era seu por 'direito' e assim ter sua ascensão junto ao Mestre.

- Mi Lorde. _ Lucius fez uma larga reverencia á Voldemort depois de ter lhe beijado uma das mãos.

- Bom vê-lo livre novamente Lucius.

Voldemort estava com a mesma aparência que estava quando atacara da última vez, mas sua expressão era de alguém confiante, alguém que ganhou, alguém que reinaria para sempre.

- Sim mestre. Tudo graças a sua nobre bondade.

- Sabes que ao há bondade em meus atos Lucius. Sabes também que me deve algo agora.

- Sim mestre. Não falharei com minha promessa.

- Assim espero Lucius, pois se isso não acontecer terei o maior prazer em acabar com sua vida.

- Não será necessário. Potter e _ pigarreou _ meu deserdado filho, estarão em suas mãos o mais depressa possível. Já comecei a providenciar tudo.

- Certo, certo... Snape? Já sabe que está livre? _ os olhos do Lorde brilharam ao mencionar o nome do professor de poções. Ele confiava muito em Snape.

- Com certeza, sim mestre.

- Então faça uma visita, mostre que está bem e peça ajuda.

- Claro mestre.

- Bem, agora eu já vou. Tenho assuntos pendentes. Quero acabar com tudo antes das próximas férias.

- Claro mestre.

Assim como apareceu, Voldemort desapareceu do nada, deixando Lucius para trás, a sua própria sorte.

Lucius estava crente de que reinaria al lado do Lorde, quando este viesse a reinar, e isso o enchia de coragem e vontade apesar do medo. Não via a hora de colocar seu plano em ação contra Draco e Harry, não via a hora de ser totalmente livre novamente.

Ele acreditava em tudo isso, o que ele só não sabia era que o Lorde também tinha planos específicos para ele.


End file.
